


Fight Back ~ Vi x Caitlyn

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: Piltover se muestra bajo una gran amenaza la cual nadie podría esperar. A pesar de los graves problemas que tuvo con Caitlyn, Vi buscara la manera de buscar ayuda y así poder salvar a la ciudad que tanto aprecia, mientras emprende un viaje de auto superación, Caitlyn lucha contra ella misma y su culpa por los errores que ha cometido, logrando comprender que todo lo que había buscado siempre estuvo a su lado, Vi.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), vi/caitlyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Golpe bajo

El humor de Caitlyn últimamente no era el mejor, gracias a alguien con coletas azules y una desquiciada risa   
  


**\- Vamos Vi, no escapara esta vez! -**

**\- Ya voy! Ya voy! -**  
  
  


Caitlyn acelera el paso mientras que Vi la sigue detrás, hasta que llegan a los almacenes abandonados   
  
  


**\- Si la encuentras, debes avisarme Vi -**

**\- No te preocupes Cait -**

**\- Está vez ella pagará por todo lo que ha hecho**

**\- La atraparemos -**

**\- Incluso si hay que eliminarla ...-** dijo Cait rabia

**\- Cait ... No creo que .... -**

**\- Vi ... ¿De nuevo eso? -** dijo irritada mientras ponía su mano en su frente **\- ya lo discutimos, no entiendo por qué la discusión a esa loca -**

**\- Yo .... olvídalo, iré a mi posición-**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn solo sigue a Vi con la mirada y se separan

Solo tarda unos pocos minutos en escuchar algunas explosiones acercándose

Caitlyn alista su rifle y puede observar como Jinx venta una escena perseguida por Vi, la cual se impulsa con sus guanteletes 

Apunta a Jinx y se toma su tiempo, ve la oportunidad cuando Vi se detiene frente a ella y dispara 

Jinx grita y ve que ha acertado, tiene el hombro herido, vi esta congelada en el lugar sin moverse 

Caitlyn se acerca cuando Jinx vuelve a sonreír y apunta con su lanza cohetes hacia ella   
  


**\- Saluda a mi amigo sombrerotes! -**

**\- ¡Cait! -** Grita Vi   
  


En ese momento Vi empuja a Jinx y está dispara, causando una gran explosión que saca tanto a ellas como a Caitlyn disparadas   
  


Ella aterrizó sobre una mesa en otra habitación, la cual rompió sin piedad, luego de unos pocos minutos, abrió sus ojos   
  
  


**\- Auch ....-** dijo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente   
  
  
  


Pudo ver qué tuvimos algunos cortes y moretones, sin embargo comenzó a avanzar de regreso a donde se generó la explosión y puedo ver algo   
  


Observador cómo vi estaba parada frente a una herida Jinx la cual solo tenía la mirada hacia abajo y luego solo sonrió, activo su lanza cohetes y se alejó del lugar volando sobre el   
  
  


Caitlyn tuvo como el enojo crecía en ella, Jinx había escapado, de nuevo 

En ese momento llegaron al lugar más refuerzos junto con Jayce   
  
  


**\- Caitlyn! Vi! -** grito mientras se acercaba a Cait   
  
  


Vi se dio la vuelta y saludo a Jayce

  
  
  


**\- Llegas un poco tarde tarde sin crees?** \- sonríe

**\- Ja Ja, muy graciosa -** sonríe de igual manera  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn solo experimentó el escenario con rabia, estaba muy molesta con Vi   
  
  


Luego de unas horas en el hospital, Caitlyn se sentirá ya en su oficina, realizando los últimos papeleos de la noche 

Unos golpes se hicieron presentes en su puerta y Vi entro a su oficina 

**\- ¿Me llamaste Cupcake? -** pregunto Vi

**\- No me llames así ....-** dijo seriamente

**-..... Lo siento, Caitlyn .... -** sorprendida por la seriedad

**\- Se lo que pasó hoy ....-**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? -**

**\- Cuando nos enfrentamos a Jinx-**

**\- Oh, es cierto, eso estuvo cerca, afortunadamente su arma apunto hacia el suelo-**

**\- Vi .... La dejaste escapar ....-**

**\- ¿What? -**

**\- ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? -** Grito ya demasiado molesta

**\- ¿Cait de que hablas? -**

**\- Luego de la explosión pude ver cómo dejaste que ella se fuera volando-**

**\- Cait ... Yo ... -**

**\- Te dije lo importante que era esto Vi! Ya habíamos discutido esto! -**   
  
  


La ira de Caitlyn se le salía por los ojos, mientras que Vi mostraba en su rostro un sentimiento que en mucho tiempo no dejaba ver .... Miedo   
  


**\- Cuando te volviste mi compañera, prometiste ser leal a Piltover y mantenerla segura-** encaró Caitlyn

**\- Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde ese día Cait! -**

**-MENTIRA-** grito - **el día de hoy me acabas de demostrar que nunca dejaste de ser esa estúpida criminal! -**

**\- ¿Estúpida criminal? -** pregunto Vi con dolor en su voz

**\- ¿Sabes que? No pienso discutir de nuevo esto -**  
  
  


Caitlyn se acercó a Vi y saco sus esposas   
  
  
  


**\- ¿Cait? ¿Qué haces? -** pregunto Vi

**\- Ya no confío en ti .... -**

**\- Caitlyn .... Por favor no .... -**

**\- Me traicionaste Vi! -**

**\- ¡Nunca haría eso Cupcake! -**  
  
  


En ese momento la cara se vi se movió bruscamente hacia un lado debido al fuerte golpe que Caitlyn le había dado   
  


**\- Ya no más Cupcake para ti !, Se acabó Vi! -**

**\- Ella es mi hermana! -** grito **\- y me aconsejó de una gran amenaza mayor para Piltover! -**

**¿Enserio es la mejor historia que pudiste inventar?**

**\- Cait ....-** dijo Vi con algunas lágrimas   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn esposo a Vi y la llevó al auto y se puso en marcha 

Vi no podría ni ver la ventana, le dolía el rostro ... Le dolía el pecho, le dolía su corazón   
  


Luego de unos minutos, el auto paro y Caitlyn empujó a Vi fuera del auto   
  
  


**\- Caitlyn! -**

**\- Este siempre fue tu hogar no? Por qué definitivamente ya no es conmigo-** dijo fríamente

**\- Caitlyn! Siempre te amado! Eres alguien muy importante para mí, no hagas esto -**  
  
  
  
  


El rostro de Caitlyn estaba sorprendido, sin embargo siguió con sus palabras  
  
  


**\- Vi ... Estás despedida, no quiero volver a ver ni tu cabello, ni tu tatuaje, ni nada -**

**\- Caitlyn ....-** Vi comenzó a llorar de nuevo   
  
  
  


El auto se alejó y Vi se quedó sola, en ese momento se dio cuenta, que estaba en las afueras de Zaun   
  


Vi, aún esposada, solo agachó la cabeza y lloro, dejando salir el dolor que las palabras de Caitlyn le habían provocado   
  
  
  


De la nada, pudo sentir como sus esposas eran liberadas y unos delgados brazos la abrazaban, ella tuvo la mirada, era Jinx   
  
  


**\- Hermana ....-** dijo ella, tenía su hombro vendado   
  


Vi no dijo nada, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jinx y también el abrazo, dando tiempo a calmarse por lo sucedido 

Luego de unas cuantas horas, estaban sentadas en un muelle, era media noche y la luna se vieron ver brillantemente en el cielo   
  
  


**\- Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy ....-** Dijo Jinx

**\- Eres mi hermana ....-**

**\- Perdiste tu trabajo, un Sombrerotes ..... Yo valgo todo eso? -** pregunto con la mirada baja

**\- Tienes tus ataques de ira y pierdes la razón, pero por eso, no dejaras de ser mi hermana-**  
  
  


Jinx se acerca a Vi y comparten un abrazo   
  


**\- Jinx .... Tomó una decisión-**

**\- ¿Qué harás ahora?** -

**\- Debo despejarme .... Pero también debo proteger a Piltover, sea policía o no, siempre cumplo mi palabra -**

**\- Estás diciendo que ...-**

**\- Iré a tierras lejanas, debo encontrar ayuda para detener ....-**

**\- La invasión Noxiana a Piltover es algo que ni Sombrerotes podrá manejar, ¿como lo harás? -** preguntó Jinx

**\- No lo sé ....-** suspiro Vi **\- algo se me ocurrirá espero-**

**\- ¿Quieres que me quede? -**

**\- Aún estás herida, prefiero que te quedes y esperes mi regreso, a decir verdad, eres la única que me esperara parece-**

**\- ¿Que hay de Sombrerotes? -**

**\- No te preocupes por ella, el día de hoy .... Ella me saco fuera no solo de Piltover, sino de su vida, debo respetar eso -**

**\- Si tú lo dices ..... -** dijo Jinx preocupada

**\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, gracias a ti y tu contacto que te aconsejó sobre la invasión-**

**\- Oh -** Jinx sonrio **\- Es una chica de Demacia, ella y yo nos hemos encariñado bastante -**

**\- ¿Así? -** sonrió Vi **\- ¿y como se llama la afortunada eh? -**

**\- Se llama Lux ....-** dijo algo apenada

**\- Bueno, al menos mi hermana tiene mejor suerte que yo en el amor-** se burló

**\- No es gracioso -**

**\- No te preocupes, sobreviviré, o eso espero -**

**\- Te quiero hermana -**

**\- Y yo a ti loquilla -**

  
  


Ambas hermanas ven la luna mientras la noche sigue en escena 

  
  
  
  
_Continuara_  
  
  
  



	2. Nueva aliada

Vi se encontraba caminando por un pequeño poblado decente por el muelle, las únicas personas ajenas a lo usual en Zaun   
  


Observó unas cuantas embarcaciones, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo convencer al capitán de dejarle abordar y darle un viaje a quién sabe dónde   
  
  


**\- Pareces perdida cariño -** escucho Vi por detrás   
  
  


Ella se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una inusual chica de cabellera pelirroja y con dos grandes pistolas en su cintura, lo cual lo tomo mucho en cuenta antes de abrir la boca   
  
  


**\- Creo que lo estoy -** admitió Vi, no tenía motivos para mentir, su vida de policía se había acabado 

**\- No pareces de por aquí.... -** dijo ella rodeando a Vi, viendo cada parte de su ropa y cuerpo

**\- Soy....bueno, era de Piltover -**

**\- ¿Enserio?-** río **\- y que haces tan lejos eh? Incluso Zaun está a horas de estos muelles -**

**\- Algo muy malo está apunto de pasarle a Piltover y.... Debo impedirlo, o intentarlo-** Vi levantó los hombros

**\- Así? -** dijo ella con una sonrisa **\- ¿sígueme un momento, quieres un trago?-**

**\- ¿Qué?-**

**\- No me iré en unas horas, mi tripulación está en su hora de comida, quizá.... Podamos hacer un trato -** le guiñe el ojo

**\- Me parece interesante -** Vi sonrió de igual manera y ambas caminaron hacia los pequeños locales del lugar   
  
  
  
  


******  
  
  
  
  


Mientras tanto en Piltover, Caitlyn hacia horas que estaba de regreso en su oficina 

Había un cortante silencio en toda la estación, se notaba la ausencia de Vi hasta el infinito   
  
  


Golpes de escucharon en la puerta   
  
  
  


**\- Adelante -** dijo Caitlyn, era Jayce

**\- No te preocupes, me retiraré enseguida -** dijo rápidamente

**\- ¿Que pasa? -**

**\- Solo vengo por esto -** dijo sin verla a ella   
  
  
  
  


Fue hasta ese momento que Caitlyn se dio cuenta que los guanteletes de Vi estaban en un rincón de la oficina

Jayce los tomo y se disponía a irse con ellos   
  
  


**-Jayce, ¿que haces?-** pregunto confundida

**\- Es el único recuerdo de ella que posee la estación Cait, no dejaré que también nos quites eso -**

**\- ¿Que estás insinuando?-** Caitlyn se puso de pie

**\- Ya todos saben lo que hiciste.... Y debo decir.... Que pensaba que eras diferente -**

**\- Soy la sheriff de Piltover, la que mantiene la ciudad a .... -**

**\- La que se aprovecha de su cargo cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere -**

**\- Jayce.... Mira bien a quien le estás hablando....-**

**\- Le hablo a quien no solo despidió, desterró de Piltover a una de las mejores oficiales que esta ciudad pudo tener.... -**

**\- BASTA JAYCE-** gritó Caitlyn

**\- .....Me retiro, espero tengas suerte en tus misiones en solitario, sin alguien que te cubra de las balas, por qué yo no lo haré -**

**\- JAYCE-**  
  
  
  
  


Jayce se fue cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él   
  


Caitlyn suspiro y volvió a su silla y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Por que parece que todo me sale mal?....-** se preguntó **\- solo quiero mantener a Piltover segura -**   
  
  
  
  
  


En ese momento el teléfono de su oficina suena y ella se toma su tiempo para atender   
  
  
  
  


**\- Sheriff Caitlyn -**

**\- Hay un ataque en los laboratorios, necesitamos ayuda!-**

**\- Iré enseguida-**  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn toma su rifle, se pone su sombrero y parte hacia los laboratorios de la ciudad   
  
  
  
  
  


******** 

En los muelles, ambas chicas estaban bebiendo mientras tenían una larga plática 

**\- Vaya.... Y te dejo esposada, así nada más?-** pregunto la pelirroja

**\- No tuve oportunidad de explicarle la situación, ella estaba muy molesta-**

**\- Puedo notarlo....-**

**\- Mi plan es conseguir ayuda... conocí a una chica cuando estuve en la liga, ella también estaba exiliada de su nación, algo parecido a mi caso -**

**\- Crees que te ayudará?-**

**\- Espero pueda decirme que camino seguir, no se cómo enfrentar esto sola ....-**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica pelirroja pareció pensarlo unos minutos y luego volvió a hablar   
  
  


**\- Sarah.... Me llamo Sarah Fortunne -**

**\- Soy Vi.... -** dijo algo sorprendida

**\- Te ayudaré.... Se lo que se siente estar sola en momentos así, pase por eso de niña, no sería agradable dejar que alguien más pase por algo parecido -**

**\- ¿Enserio? ¿Me ayudarás?-**

**\- La chica de la que hablas era Noxiana y ahora reside en Jonia, no la conozco, pero se quién es -**

**\- Eso está un poco lejos .....-**

**\- Este es el trato, tú y tu fuerza me serán útiles en el viaje, a cambio, te llevaré a las afueras de Jonia, ¿que dices?-**

**-Eres muy buena negociando sabes-**

**-Soy una pirata, esta en la sangre-** sonríe - **y... que dices... ¿Vi?** \- 

**\- No debo pensarlo dos veces -** Vi se termina su botella **\- acepto -**  
  
  
  
  
  


Ambas sonríen mientras terminan sus bebidas 

La mente de Vi estaba tranquila, parece que por fin encontró un camino que seguir para intentar solucionar esto   
  
  
Luego de unas horas, emprendieron camino hacia mar abierto, ruta a Jonia 

**\- Considera cambiar tu ropa no? -**

**\- Ya lo estaba pensando, mi armadura no encaja con el ambiente -** Vi se ríe

**\- Ven conmigo, tengo algunas prendas que quizá se adapten a tu cuerpo -** le guiña un ojo a Vi 

**\- Ya veremos -** Vi le devuelve la sonrisa 

Ambas entran a la habitación, en el piso de abajo de la embarcación

**\- Ten, puede esto te quede bien -** le ofrece unos nuevos pantalones de material ajustable, nuevas botas, y una especie de capucha con gorro color blanco 

**\- Vaya....-** se sorprende Vi **\- me veré muy distinta con esto-**

**\- Te veras bien -** sonríe Fortunne 

Una vez vestida, Vi se sentía diferente... como si fuera otra persona 

Salio a las orillas del barco a observar el cielo nocturno y la brillante luna que en próximos momentos se iría para darle paso al sol 

**\- ¿Estas bien? -** pregunto Sarah al verla con la mirada perdida 

**\- Oh...-** reaccionando **\- si.... solo.... estaba pensando en cosas.... -**

**\- Estabas pensando en ella... ¿no es así?-**

**\- Yo.... es que.... todo paso tan rápido -**

Sarah le da palmadas al hombro de Vi y la acompaña a ver el cielo y mar 

**\- Muchas veces decimos cosas sin pensar, controlados por nuestras emociones... y muchas veces por esa misma razón, cometemos errores -**

**-Me llamo estúpida criminal.... yo... pase tantos días intentando cambiar, deje el alma en cada momento y... ella..... -** Vi se corto 

**\- Si ella realmente creyera que eres eso... ¿crees que te hubiera hecho su compañera? -**

**\- Bueno... creo que tienes un punto, pero.... -**

**\- Se que las palabras duelen, pero ya veras que esas heridas sanan... -**

**\- ¿Cómo?-** pregunto Vi

**\- Ya lo sabrás, simplemente no te rindas, no te dejes vencer así de fácil -**

**\- Lo intentare-** suspira mientras ve hacia el mar de nuevo 

**\- La fortuna le sonríe a los necios...-** menciona mientras deja a Vi sola y regresa a su habitación

Vi sigue a Sarah con la mirada sorprendida, palabras que ella no esperaba

**\- Nada cambiará.... aunque me odies y no confíes en mi Cait... lo que siento por ti siempre seguirá presente en mi -** pensó Vi mientras regresa también a la habitación a tomar un merecido descanso 

_Continuara_


	3. Un nuevo reto

Luego de unos minutos, Caitlyn finalmente llego a los laboratorios de Piltover   
  


El lugar estaba apoderado del pánico, sin embargo las personas al reconocer la figura del sheriff, tratar de guardar la calma   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Sheriff, hay alguien mas atrapado dentro ... el edificio se incendia-** explicaron los asustados ciudadanos 

**\- No se preocupen, nos ocuparemos -**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn toma su radio y en ese momento recuerda .... que el único apoyo que tiene ... es Jayce   
  


Usualmente es Vi quien entra rompiendo una pared en estos casos, sin embargo, esta vez seria ella quien tiene que hacerlo   
  


Prende la radio y habla   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-¿Jayce? -** habla 

**\- ¿Qué necesitas? -**

**\- Ambulancias y apoyo médico en los edificios de los laboratorios ... -**

**\- Enseguida -**

**\- Queda alguien más encerrado, alguien debe entrar rápido, el edificio se incendia -**

**\- Buena suerte con eso sheriff-** Jayce termina la transmisión 

**\- ¿Jayce? -** dice Caitlyn sorprendida ante la acción   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una mujer gritaba en las afueras del edificio, Caitlyn se dio cuenta que se afectó a una niña pequeña la que estaba atrapada adentro   
  


Sin pensarlo, ella corrió y se adentro al edificio en llamas   
  
  
  
  
  


Al entrar, era como estar en el mismísimo infierno, un calor sofocante y fuego por todos lados   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- ¿EN DONDE ESTAS? -** grito con todas sus fuerzas   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pudo escuchar gritos los cuales venían de los cuartos de limpieza, con dificultad se acerco a ellos y para su suerte, la puerta estaba atorada   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Vi podría tirarla de un golpe .... -** razonó nuevamente   
  
  
  
  
  


Los gritos de la asustada niña se escuchaban del otro lado y eso encendió el coraje de Caitlyn, tomo su distancia y comenzó a darle fuertes golpes a la puerta con su mismo cuerpo   
  


Podía sentir el dolor en su brazo y hombro, pero no se detuvo hasta que la puerta cedió y cayo al suelo   
  
  
  


La niña salio corriendo y abrazo a Caitlyn con lagrimas en los ojos   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí -** dijo Cait con expresiones de dolor   
  
  
  
  
  


Tomo a la niña en brazos y trato de salir, pero en estos momentos ya era casi imposible, había escombros por todos lados, el calor era sofocante  
  
  
  


En medio del infierno, Caitlyn no puede creer, no podría salvar a una niña sin ayuda, se frustrada   
  
  
  


De pronto ... una mítica risa se escucho en el lugar y una de las paredes cayo debido a una gran explosión   
  


Caitlyn se acerco y vio la silueta de Jinx, ella estaba allí   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Tu ....-** dijo Cait sin aliento 

**\- ¿Que esperas Sombrerotes? -** rió Jinx mientras se alejaba   
  
  
  
  
  
  


En su mente, Caitlyn no se percato que otra pared estaba cayendo al lado de ella, y que esta la aplastaría   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\- CUIDADO-** gritó la niña muy asustada   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn no reacciono a tiempo, la pared las aplastaría a ambas   
  


Una segunda explosión, hizo que tanto Caitlyn como la niña cayeran al suelo   
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando el humo se aclaró, pudo ver el origen de la segunda explosión ... era el arma de Jayce, él estaba allí   
  


Se acerco y tomo a la niña en brazos   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Ve por ella ... yo me encargo de la niña-** dijo Jayce sin ver a Cait y caminando hacia la multitud que observaba lo sucedido   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn solo se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde Jinx había escapado, cuando finalmente perdió  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-JINX-** grito ella cuando la encerró en un callejón sin salida **\- se acabó ... ya no tienes a donde ir-**

**\- ¿Te parece familiar este callejón Sombrerotes? -** pregunto Jinx mientras solo se daba la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, bajando sus armas 

**\- ¿De que hablas? -**

**\- Aquí conociste a mi hermana por primera vez, ¿recuerdas?**

**\- ¿Hermana? -**

**\- Oh, vamos, ¿nunca te lo dijo? -** sonríe 

**\- No es posible ....-** dijo Cait incrédula

**\- Sabes .... esto no tiene sentido si ella no está aquí ...-** Jinx le dijo a Cait las esposas que le había quitado a Vi y ella misma se marido 

**\- Pero que haces ..... no entiendo ....-**

**\- No es divertido si mi hermana no esta contigo, no es igual-** dijo mientras se acerco a Caitlyn y le ofreció sus manos para que se la llevara

**\- ¿Te estas entregando? -**

**\- Vaya .... al menos sabes ver, que bien-** se burlo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jayce llego y se paro al lado de Caitlyn con expresión confundida   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- ¿Que esperas? ya la tienes, hay que llevarla a la comisaria-** dijo Jayce 

**-Yo ... Yo ....-** dijo Cait confundida, no pudo procesar nada **\- No entiendo ... la mayor criminal de la ciudad .... ¿y te entregas? -**   
  
  
  
  
  


Jinx se da por vencida y se dirige a Jayce, el cual si toma sus manos dispuestas a llevársela   
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Se llama lealtad de hermanas Sombrerotes .... si Vi se acaba, entonces Jinx también -** dijo mientras le sonreía con sarcasmo 

**-Vamos .... -** dijo Jayce metiendo a Jinx en el auto **\- Deberías ver tus heridas con los médicos, estaré en la estación sheriff -** dijo mientras prendía el auto y se alejo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Caitlyn se quedo parada sin poder responder, su mente y pensamientos estaban hechos un desastre total   
  
  
  
  
  


********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\- ¿Todo esto lo planeaste? -** preguntó Jayce mientras conducía 

**\- El incendio no fue idea mía -** rió Jinx **\- pero luego de lo de mi hermana ... ya no es divertido -**

**\- ¿En donde esta Vi? -**

**\- ¿Enserio quieres saber? -**

**\- No soy como Caitlyn .... -**

**\- Bueno querido, tenga una historia que escuchar mientras me encierras-**

**\- No pensé que diría esto pero ... te escucho-**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*********  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
En medio del océano, Vi se encuentra limpiando los suelos del código de barras, no muestra dificultad en absoluto

**\- Creo que debí hacer esto cuando aún estaba en Piltover, Cait no se hubiera desesperado de mis tantas veces-** admitió con gracia 

**-¿Nunca limpiaste cuando te quedabas con ella? -** consideró Fortunne riendo 

**\- No es algo que me agradara hacer-**

**-No te preocupes, realmente me ayudas en otra cosa-**

**-¿Así? -** pregunto Vi **\- ¿y de que se trata? -**

**\- Hay un cargamento que debo entregar en una isla no muy lejana, nada difícil, al ver tu fuerza y como no eres conocida por estos mares ... sera simple para mi hacer mis negocios -**

**-Debo ser parte de tu tripulación puedo entender -**

**-De hecho .... quiero que sea capitana por unos momentos ....-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Verás ... en dicha isla, no tengo una reputación muy buena, solo debes llegar, entregar el paquete y salir, yo actúo como una mas en la tripulación-**

**-Bueno ... yo .... -**

**\- Además ... podría recuperar la confianza en ti misma ... puedo notar que eso es algo que ha perdido debido a lo que paso-**

**-¿Crees que podré hacerlo? ¿Actuar como una verdadera capitana? -** pregunto nerviosa 

**\- Me mencionaste que atrapabas criminales en tu ciudad, rompías paredes, tirabas edificios abajo .... no creo, sé que puedes simplemente actuar unos momentos como una verdadera capitana, al verte te veras como una, no muchas chicas tienen .... tu porte-** la mira con gracia 

**\- Oye ... -** se sonroja **\- esta bien, lo haré -**

**\- Solo has esto por mi, y estaremos en Jonia en uno o dos días máximo, tienes mi palabra -**

**\- Claro .... la fortuna le sonríe a los necios ¿no? -** se ríe 

**\- Ya lo estas entendiendo-** le devuelve la sonrisa 

**\- Bueno ... -** suspira **\- aquí viene Vi -** se dice mentalmente mientras ambas posan su vista en el horizonte, a lo lejos en el océano .... una pequeña isla de asoma 

_Continuara_


	4. Tomando confianza

Vi se encontraba adentrada en un pueblo nada conocido para ella, se presentó rara, y no era por su forma de vestir, con vestimenta muy similar a la de Fortune 

Podía sentir como recibía las miradas de algunos, sin embargo dejo su mente en blanco

**-Vamos Vi .... imagina que es Zaun ... cuando eras mas chica, tu mandas aquí, eres la más fuerte, todos tienen respeto-** se dijo en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrirlos **\- estoy lista -**

Entro al bar que Fortune le había indicado, solo necesitaba encontrar al tipo descrito, entregar la pequeña caja e irse, en su mente no sonaba tan complicado 

Observó varias veces por el mostrador las distintas bebidas disponibles, un nudo se hizo en su boca, la tentación le ganaba 

**\- Pareces sedienta -** dijo un hombre el cual estaba sentado con un gran cigarro 

**\- Quizá si lo este -** dijo Vi con voz confiada y tranquila 

**\- Oye, tráele un trago a la capitana aquí, yo invito -**

Vi sonrió y se acerco a aquel hombre y se sentó junto a él 

**\- Tu cara no me suena .... -** dijo mirando a Vi

**\- Solo voy de paso, no te acostumbres a mi -**

**\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Capitana .... -**

**\- Mi nombre no es importante ...** Estoy buscando **un tal ... Graves, tengo un asunto que arreglar con el -** Dijo Vi mientras bebía de la botella 

**-¿Así? -** sonrió **\- estás de suerte, creo que él ya te encontró a ti -**

**\- Genial, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo -**

Vi se disponía de entregarle la caja, pero en ese momento entraron al bar varios hombres cuya elección era nada agradable

Parecían buscar a alguien entre las personas, hasta que fijaron su vista tanto en ella como en Graves

**-Rayos .... y yo creí que seria un día tranquilo -**

**\- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? -** preguntó Vi no volteando a ver, quería pasar desapercibida 

**\- Negocios del pasado ... ellos son peores que una niña llorona .... -**

Los tipos se acercaron y rodearon la mesa en la que ambos de encontraban 

**-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? .... un cierto ladrón idiota ya un .... pequeño pastel .... -** dijo uno de ellos al ver a Vi 

**\- Ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto .... -** dijo Graves mientras se ponía de pie 

**\- Yo opino lo contrario ... -** dijo otro tipo mientras se acercaba con malas intenciones a Vi 

Otros hombres tomaron a Graves por detrás para evitar que escapara, uno más le dio un golpe bajo y cayo al suelo 

**\- ¿Eso es todo? -** Supuesto Graves con una sonrisa mientras se sostenía de una silla 

**\- Es hora de pagar imbécil .... -** lo amenazaron 

**\- Ya déjenlo tranquilo -** Vi habló

**\- ¿Has dicho algo amor? -** un tipo se le acerco **\- sabes .... eres hermosa .... -**

La furia de Vi se eleva rápidamente, cerro sus puños tratando de controlar su fuerza, solo tenia su mirada sobre la mesa 

**\- Te lo advierto .... -** mencionó 

**\- Oh vamos, enserio que eres hermosa, como un pequeño .... "Cupcake" -** se burlo el tipo mientras intentaba acariciar la mejilla de Vi 

Al escuchar esa palabra, Vi sintió como la dinamita dentro de ella explotó por completo 

Se puso de pie tomando el brazo del tipo y dio un fuerte tirón hacia abajo, rompiéndole el brazo

**-MALDITA-** gritó mientras estaba en el suelo muriendo por el dolor

**\- Te lo advertí .... -**

Vi recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro de otro tipo, tuvo suficiente 

Busco el rostro del tipo y lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que cayera al suelo

Los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, sin embargo poco tenían que hacer contra Vi, ellos no tenían ni idea que peleaban contra una chica que disfrutaba estar en peleas callejeras en Zaun

Destruyo una silla contra la espalda de uno, rompió una botella en la cabeza de otro 

Luego de unos minutos, no había nada más que cuerpos adoloridos en el suelo del bar

**\- Oye ... tráele otro trago a la señorita aquí quieres -** dijo Graves al hombre que servia las bebidas

**\- Gracias -** sonrió Vi mientras recibía otra cerveza y se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio inferior **\- ¿estas bien? -** preguntó

**\- No te preocupes, lo estoy -** respondió **\- nunca había visto a una chica pelear de esa manera, no por estas tierras o mares -** impresionado 

**\- La señorita Fortune quiere saldar su deuda -** Dijo Vi mientras le daba la caja a Graves y se la entregó 

**-Fortune .... -** sonrió de nuevo **\- debí imaginarlo .... te lo agradezco, ella supo elegir muy bien a una nueva recluta -**

**\- No te emociones, solo soy temporal-**

**-¿Así? -**

Graves abrió la caja y saco de ella un nuevo y gran cigarro con un encendedor 

Comenzó a encenderlo cuando noto que Vi lo miraba incrédula 

**-¿Qué?**

**\- No puede ser cierto .... ¿todo esto fue por un maldito cigarro? -**

**\- Bienvenida a las aguas querida -** se burlo Graves 

**\- Me doy cuenta ...-** dijo Vi resignada a no seguir discutiendo ya **\- bueno, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho -**

**-Espera .... si no eres una verdadera capitana .... ¿quién eres? -** pregunto curioso 

**\- Vi ..... ¿te suena ese nombre? -** probablemente mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejo ver su cabello rosado

**\- Vi .... ¿VI? ¿La de Piltover? -**

**\- Bueno, era ... pero si -** sonrió

**\- Bueno, eso explica mucho-** comenzó a reír **-Pude haberlos golpeado, ni te molestaste en preguntar que estaba pasando -**

**\- Golpea primero .... pregunta mientras golpees -** dijo mientras se ponía la capucha de nuevo

**\- Eso es cierto ... -** admitió y le dio una sonrisa a Vi **\- gracias por tu ayuda -**

**\- Hasta otra ocasión, ten cuidado quieres -**

**\- Dale a Fortunne saludos de mi parte -**

**\- Lo haré-** se despidió Vi mientras salia del bar y regresaba a la embarcación donde Fortunne la estaba esperando 

************

En Piltover, Caitlyn se encontraba más frustrada que nunca, la cantidad de criminales había crecido y para ella era muy difícil completar misión tras misión en solitario 

Eran altas horas de la madrugada mientras ella seguía en su oficina en la estación, estaba recostada sobre su escritorio mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos 

**\- No puedo seguir así ... -** dijo ella - **estoy mas cansada que nunca, todos en la estación me tienen miedo u odio ..... incluso Jayce, no puedo hablar con nadie, incluyendo que despedí a mi única fuente de distracción .... -**

En ese momento un loco pensamiento paso por su mente, la única en toda la estación aparte de ella ... era en las celdas ... Jinx 

Resignada se puso de pie y se fue a la zona de celdas, lentamente abrió la puerta y la cerro, quedando ella sola dentro del pasillo en medio de las celdas 

Camino unos segundos y pudo ver a Jinx sentada contra la pared en el suelo, tenia los ojos cerrados, parecia dormir 

Ella se acerco y de igual manera se sentó en el suelo, cerda de la celda de Jinx 

**\- No esperaba tener visitas .... y mucho menos que fueras tú-** dijo Jinx abriendo lentamente los ojos 

**\- No hay nadie que quiera lidiar conmigo, y tu estas aquí encerrada-**

**\- No tienes muchas opciones .... ¿no? -**

**\- No.... -**

**\- Que mal ... -** dijo Jinx queriendo reflejar falso enojo 

**\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Son hermanas? -** preguntó Caitlyn 

**\- ¿Debo responder eso? -**

**\- Solo ... solo quiero hablar con alguien .... -**

**\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no hablaste con mi hermana? -** la encaro Jinx 

**\- Entonces si son hermanas .... -**

**\- Si ....-** suspiro **\- ambas crecimos en Zaun** -

**\- Oh..... -**

**\- Esta bien ... esta bien .... -** se rindió Jinx con intentar ser mala **\- no puedo ser cruel contigo, gracias a ti y mi hermana me he divertido mucho y ... todas las cosas innecesarias que ella ha dicho de ti ...-**

**\- Me estoy volviendo loca .... -**

**\- ¿Me lo dices a mi? ¿Enserio? -**

**\- He estado sola estos días ... todo lo que hago es cometer errores ....-** Caitlyn se corto 

**\- Quizá debas ir al apartamento de mi hermana, es una sugerencia -** suspira de nuevo **\- puedo contarte nuestras aventuras cuando éramos más jóvenes y rebeldes, te seria útil Sombrerotes? -**

**\- Seria interesante .....-** ya más calmada 

**\- Acomódate entonces -** sonrió Jinx **\- será una noche nostálgica -**

***************

Luego de unos minutos, Vi llegó al código de barras y se encontró con Fortune 

**-Parece que te lo pasaste bien -** dijo mientras tomaba la mejilla de Vi y observaba su labio lastimado 

**\- Que graciosa .... misión cumplida -** sonrió 

**\- Acompáñame, te ayudaré con ese labio -**

**\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes .... y oye, deberías mejorar tus mercancías ...-** se burlo Vi 

**\- ¿Conociste a Graves? a ese tipo solo con un cigarro y todo bien -** rió 

**\- Tienes un buen punto -** admitió Vi con gracia 

Fortune se acerco a Vi y puso un trozo de tela mojado en alcohol limpiando la sangre y tratando se bajar la zona inflamada 

Su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla tatuada de Vi 

**\- Cumpliste tu palabra -** dijo en voz suave **\- ahora yo cumpliré la mía -**

**\- ¿Eso significa? -** preguntó Vi algo sonrojada por la caricia en su rostro 

**\- Siguiente parada .... Jonia-** respondió mientras Vi le daba una tranquila sonrisa 

_Continuara_


	5. Redención

Caitlyn abre de golpe sus ojos, comienza a observar el lugar, aun se encuentra sentada junto a la celda de Jinx 

Se quedo dormida sentada en el suelo, ella voltea a ver hacia la celda y puede ver que Jinx se había acomodado en su hombro a través de los barrotes, ella no sabia como debía reaccionar ante la acción, después de todo, fue ella quien buscó a Jinx 

Lentamente ella tomo la cabeza de Jinx y la acomodo para que pudiera levantarse 

Antes de salir, miro una ultima vez hacia las celdas, Jinx seguia completamente dormida, solamente suspiro y fue de regreso a su oficina. 

**\- Nunca pensé que pasaría una noche en la estación...-** pensó Caitlyn **\- y mucho menos con... ella-**

Recordó lo que Jinx le había aconsejado con curiosidad, ir al apartamento de Vi

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver como Jayce entraba algo confundido 

**\- Acabo de ver el control de salidas y.... ¿nunca fuiste a casa?-** preguntó

**\- Jayce.... estas a cargo unas horas, debo hacer algo importante -**

**-¿Qué?-** Jayce no se lo esperaba **\- que estas diciendo... -**

**-Dijiste que yo solo cometo errores en mi puesto, quizá.... tengas razón, además... debo hacer algo-** decía mientras salia de la oficina y dejaba a Jayce confundido 

Caitlyn subió a su auto y se fue en dirección al edificio donde vivía Vi 

Luego de un pequeño viaje, se encontraba frente al edificio con algo de preocupación, si Jinx le menciono su apartamento, era seguro por que se encontraría con algo 

Subió al segundo piso e identifico la respectiva puerta, reviso debajo de la alfombra y tal y como se lo esperaba, estaba una llave de repuesto, muy típico de Vi 

Quito llave y entro con mucho cuidado, esperando un gran desastre, sin embargo lo que observo fue otra cosa, tanto la sala principal y la cocina estaban perfectamente limpias y ordenadas 

**\- Esto es nuevo....-** se sorprendió 

Camino por el apartamento buscando algo fuera de lo común, pero no encontraba nada extraño, decidió ir a la habitación donde Vi dormía

Pudo encontrar una vieja caja sobre la cama, quizá era eso lo que Jinx quería que ella encontrara 

Tomo la caja y regreso a la sala principal, se sentó en el sofá y abrió la caja 

Eran varias cartas dobladas, con algo de miedo tomo la primera y comenzó a leerla, luego la siguiente y la siguiente, entendió que se trataba de una especie de diario personal 

_Carta 1_

_Hoy Cupcake me pidió que fuera su compañera, al principio creí que era una broma, pero luego entendí ella hablaba enserio, acepte sin dudar_

_Siento algo muy cálido en mi pecho, ella tiene a muchos tipos a disposición, sin embargo me escogió a mi, no voy a decepcionarla_

_Carta 13_

_Cait se molesta conmigo cuando no la obedezco, pero no puedo hacer nada, nunca nadie me dio ordenes en Zaun, esto es muy nuevo para mi, pero me estoy esforzando, le debo todo a Caitlyn, en caso contrario, estaría aun en las calles_

_Pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana, ella esta por algún callejón, planeando que romper, me preocupa saber que Caitlyn algún día me obligue a hacerle daño_

Caitlyn suspiro, sentía como un pequeño dolor en su pecho iba creciendo lentamente... sentía culpa 

_Carta 25_

_Hoy resulte herida en una misión, pero no importa, todo salio bien, pude arrestar a los tipos yo misma_

_Recibí la bala para evitar que Cupcake se lastimara, ella es lo único que me importa, mientras algunos doctores atendían mi herida, las personas gritaban el nombre de Caitlyn y le agradecían su valentía y entrega, ella solo sonreía mientras hablaba_

_No me importa que no reconozcan mis hazañas... solo quiero verla sonreír_

_Carta 37_

_Hoy cuando llegue a la estación, fui solicitada en la oficina de Caitlyn, cuando entre, ella tenia unos pequeños pasteles, al verme, se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo, agradeciéndome lo que había hecho en la ultima misión_

_Nunca nadie me había preparado un regalo, sentía mis ojos algo húmedos, pero no podía llorar, no frente a ella_

_Mientras escribo estas palabras.... las lagrimas están cayendo de mis ojos, y tengo una gran y estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, nunca me había sentido así_

Caitlyn observó la hoja de papel y pudo ver una mancha, la evidencia de que algunas lagrimas mojaron la carta cuando fue escrita

Ella tenia los ojos húmedos, nunca noto que Vi se sentía así, la culpa la derrotaba por dentro

_Carta 45_

_Quisiera darle algo a Caitlyn, siento que se lo debo_

_Reuní algunos ahorros de trabajos del pasado y fui en escondidas a una pequeña joyería de la ciudad, no quiero que ella se percate_

_Compre un collar, no se mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que le gustará, es un pequeño "Cupcake" de color dorado y morado, como su vestido_

_Carta 50_

_Hoy tenemos una misión especial, Caitlyn tiene planeado atrapar a Jinx hoy, si todo sale bien... le daré mi regalo al final del día_

_Jinx es mi hermana, ella sabe lo que siento por Caitlyn... pero tanto ella como yo, estamos dispuestas a hacer un trato_

_Luego de la mision de hoy, Jinx se dara un descanso, no hara destruccion por unas semanas, ella tambien quiere que yo.... que yo sea feliz... con Cupcake...._

_Aveces pienso que no merezco todo lo que tengo, la mejor hermana del mundo, compañeros que han aprendido a aceptarme sin importar mi pasado... y un gran ángel de vestido morado y un lindo sombrero... que cada vez que la veo, mi corazón se calma, puedo volver a respirar, ella me hace una mejor persona_

_Hoy cuando me llamen a su oficina, le daré el regalo y le diré que la quiero, quiero que ella lo sepa_

Para este momento, las lagrimas de Caitlyn ya caían por sus mejillas sin parar, se sentía fatal

Despidió a Vi justo el día en el cual ella solamente quería hacerle un regalo, quería agradecerle 

Busco en la caja y encontró un pequeño sobre con algo dentro, era el collar, lo sostuvo en su mano y mas lagrimas llegaron, el collar era hermoso, le encantaba 

**\- Oh Vi....-** sollozo Cait **\- Por que nunca me di cuenta antes.... soy una estúpida -**

Lentamente se acomodo el collar en su cuello, se sentía pesado, el peso de la culpa que ella misma sentía, había lastimado a Vi 

Aun llorando, se dio cuenta que quedaba una carta mas, sin embargo, tenia otro estilo de letra, alguien mas la había escrito 

_Carta 51_

_Sombrerotes abandono a mi hermana en las afueras de Zaun, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba hecha pedazos_

_Menciono sobre ir a tierras lejanas, tratar de evitar que los Noxianos lleguen a Piltover, lograr que Sombrerotes este a salvo_

_No entendi al principio, ella la lastimo.... la lastimo demasiado, pero mi hermana la sigue queriendo, lo cual me deja con dos opciones_

_Mi hermana esta mas loca que yo o.... ella realmente ama a su sheriff_

_Creo que son ambas_

Caitlyn cubrió su rostro mientras lloraba mas fuerte, su conciencia, su pecho le dolía como nunca, en algún momento se sintió interesada por Vi, pero decidió eliminar esos pensamientos

**\- Me... protegiste.... y yo siempre me lleve el crédito -** decía mientras intentaba respirar mas despacio **\- intentaste acercarte a mi... y yo siempre te aleje..... -**

Ella abrazo las cartas mientras se recostó sobre el sofá y lloraba con mucho dolor, había herido a la única persona que realmente la quería desde el corazón

**\- Tuve que herirte para que yo me diera cuenta...-** pensó mientras se calmaba **\- no sabia lo que tenia hasta que lo perdí -**

*************************

En la estacion, Jayce hablaba con Jinx

**-¿ Así que tu novia te advirtió sobre los planes que Noxus tiene hacia Piltover?-** preguntó

**\- Ella no es mi novia....-** dijo Jinx mirando hacia abajo **\- te estas confundiendo igual que mi hermana, Lux y yo solo somos amigas, ella también disfruta hacer desastres sabes** -

**\- Esa es una aclaración que no me esperaba...-** dijo Jayce sorprendido

**\- ¿Oye.... cuando volverá Sombrerotes?-** preguntó Jinx aburrida 

**\- ¿Sombrerotes? ¿ Asi llamas a Caitlyn?-** Jayce lo pensó unos segundos **\- bueno, tiene sentido... y no lo sé, ella solo se fue sin explicarme nada-**

**\- Ya te conté todo lo de mi hermana, aunque no lo parezca, me preocupo por ella -**

**\- Puedo verlo.... para que consideraras dejar que Caitlyn pasara tiempo contigo.... -**

**\- Ella es muy importante para mi hermana... no puedo ser cruel con ella -** dijo Jinx 

**\- Ya no estoy tan molesto con ella, pero necesitare algo mas de tiempo.... -**

Ante esto Jinx solo sonrió y la puerta del pasillo se abrió 

Caitlyn entro con los ojos algo pesados, era evidente que había llorado

Jayce no dijo nada, sabia que esto era entre ellas 

**\- Jinx.... ¿en donde esta Vi? -** preguntó

**\- Tus ojos.... el collar.... seguiste mi consejo-** sonrió

**\- Necesito encontrarla.... necesito intentar arreglar las cosas, debo estar con ella, no podrá detener a los Noxianos ella sola -**

**\- ¿Ya lo sabes? -**

**\- Hice mi investigación, ustedes tenían razón y.... yo.... -** se corto 

**\- Sombrerotes..... no tengo idea de donde esta, no me lo dijo -**

Se escucho que la puerta se abría y otro alarmado oficial entró en busca de Caitlyn

**\- Sheriff... tenemos noticias -** dijo lentamente mientras respiraba mas lento **\- hubieron reportes de una chica de cabello rosa muy lejos de aquí -**

**\- Vi... -** dijo Jayce con esperanza

**\- ¿Dónde?-** pregunto rápidamente Caitlyn 

**\- En las afueras de Jonia.... -** dijo el oficial lentamente 

**\- Jonia -** dijo Caitlyn sorprendida mientras dirigia su mirada a Jinx y esta le sonreía

**\- ¿Qué esperas? -** sonrió

**-Jayce.... si necesitas ayuda.... déjala salir, Jinx te ayudará, estas a cargo -**

**\- ¿Lo dices enserio?-** preguntó Jayce sorprendido aun más 

**\- Me voy a Jonia -** dijo Caitlyn con seguridad 

_Continuara_


	6. Confianza

**\- Bueno... aquí estamos, esto es lo mas cerca que puedo dejarte, espero sea útil en tu viaje -** dijo Fortune a Vi quien se alistaba con una bolsa de comida y su armadura de Piltover 

**-Gracias por darme esta ropa, no seria muy cómodo viajar con mi armadura tanto tiempo -** Respondió Vi 

**\- De nada -** sonrió **\- si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme.... Vi-**

**\- Gracias por todo, es bueno tener a una amiga pirata -** dijo sonriendo 

Fortune se acerco a Vi y le dio un abrazo, Vi con una sonrisa le correspondió, se sentía bien poder contar con la ayuda de alguien 

**\- Debo regresar a los muelles de Zaun a por una recarga de bebidas -** rió Fortune

**-Hey.... si ves a mi hermana por ese lugar..... -**

**\- Le diré donde estas, no te preocupes, tu hermana es alguien muy conocida por sus... hazañas-**

**-Seguro que si.... gracias-** respondió Vi alejándose 

Ambas compartieron una ultima sonrisa antes de seguir sus caminos 

Y así fue como Vi comenzó a caminar adentrándose en las tierras de Jonia, intentando no llamar la atención 

Camino por una hora aproximadamente por un denso bosque, debía atravesar todo el lugar para poder llegar a las primeras ciudades de Jonia, luego pensaría como obtener información para llegar con su destino, realmente tenia esperanza de que Riven la ayudara

**\- Realmente no se si esto me ayudara a saber que planes tienen los Noxianos... pero definitivamente es más útil que quedarme tirada en donde Cait me dejo-** suspirando y pensando en las palabras que acaba de expresar **\- Cupcake.... debes estar muy decepcionada y molesta conmigo.... parece que es lo mejor que se hacer, fallar y arruinar todo... solo espero que esta no sea la ocasión-** dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa mientras seguía caminando 

La noche se adentraba, definitivamente tendría que pasar la noche en algún lugar del bosque, sin embargo algo de temor estaba en su interior 

**\- Yo soy de una ciudad.... no se como sobrevivir en lugares así....-** decía Vi algo molesta **\- tranquila.... solo... no golpees los arboles o hagas algo estúpido -**

Vi siguió caminando hasta que la oscuridad le dificultara la caminata y decidió sentarse cerca de la planta de un árbol para intentar pasar la noche, sin embargo el ambiente le hacia sentir a Vi que algo no estaba bien, sus instintos que desarrolló en las pandillas de Zaun le servirían después de todo 

**\- Algo esta mal.... -** decía Vi mientras se ponía de pie **\- no estoy sola.... el ambiente esta muy tenso para ser un bosque-**

En ese momento observó varias fuentes de luz acercándose al lugar donde ella estaba, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr con cuidado, lo que menos necesitaba eran mas problemas 

La tensión recorría su cuerpo, no tenia idea en que dirección estaba corriendo, y las luces cada vez se acercaban aun más 

La respiración de Vi era agitada, realmente estaba muy cansada, se detuvo un segundo agarrando un árbol mientras se recuperaba, ni siquiera tenia sus guanteletes para defenderse de tantos oponentes, la pelea que tuvo en el bar era una cosa, esto era diferente 

**\- Esto se ve muy mal.... -** dijo Vi intentando respirar 

**\- Deberías subir, la situación no te parece favorable...-** dijo otra voz

**\- ¿Qué?-**

Vi miro hacia arriba y estaba otra chica sentada en una de las altas ramas del árbol, sin embargo no podía verla bien con detalles debido a la oscuridad de la noche 

**\- ¿Qué esperas? sube rápido -** dijo ella **\- a no ser que quieras luchar con un enorme grupo de aldeanos armados -**

Vi vacilo un momento, pero rápidamente se aferro al tronco del árbol y comenzó a trepar mientras varias pisadas se acercaban 

Logró llegar a la rama y tapo su boca con ambas manos, no debía hacer ningún ruido 

Varias personas llegaron al árbol, pero no vieron hacia arriba, parecían concentradas en otra cosa, luego de unos minutos, comenzaron a alejarse dejando a Vi cansada y confundida mientras trataba de calmarse y analizar que estaba pasando 

**\- Eso estuvo muy cerca, puedo ver que posees una gran fuerza -** dijo la otra chica 

**\- Quizá la tenga... -** respondió Vi mientras observaba a aquella chica 

Tenia medio rostro oculto por una mascara, tenia su cabello amarrado y su vestimenta era algo provocativa pero parecida a la de una especie de ninja 

**\- No eres de por aquí.... ¿cierto?-** preguntó ella

**\- Digamos que vengo de muy lejos....-** dijo Vi ya calmada y sentada en la rama 

**\- ¿Que haces aquí? -**

**\- Estoy buscando a alguien.... -** dijo tranquilamente

**\- Oh vamos Vi, gracias a mi tuviste la idea de trepar este árbol -**

**\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-** preguntó confundida 

**\- Literalmente lo llevas tatuado en la mejilla genio -** respondió riendo un poco 

**\- Oh.....-** Vi se avergonzó, era algo muy obvio después de todo

**\- Soy Akali -**

**\- Bueno conocerte, gracias por ayuda recién -**

**\- Tuviste mucha suerte... los aldeanos toman varios turnos para hacer guardias, eso es algo normal, lo hacen por precaución últimamente -**

**\- ¿Por qué? -**

**\- Hace unos días.... fue el juicio de una Noxiana, ahora piensan que podrían venir a su rescate, pero yo se que eso no es así -**

**\- Esta Noxiana.... ¿tiene cabello blanco?-** preguntó con algo de temor 

**\- ¿La conoces? -**

**\- Es por ella que estoy aquí, quisiera hablar con ella..... la ciudad de donde vengo.... esta insegura, me advirtieron sobre un grupo de Noxianos planeaba llegar con malas intenciones... -**

**\- ¿ Y por que ella? -** preguntó Akali curiosa 

**\- Digamos que fui "exiliada" de mi ciudad, algo muy parecido a lo que ella pasó, espero pueda ayudarme a averiguar que tienen los Noxianos contra Piltover... o por lo menos que me ayude a encontrar un rumbo ahora que no tengo a donde ir -**

**-Vaya.... ahora que lo dices.... se parecen un poco en cierto sentido.... ¿ y como llegaste aquí? -** preguntó Akali 

**\- Es una historia algo larga.... -** dijo Vi suspirando, debía contarlo todo de nuevo como lo hizo con Miss Fortune 

**\- La noche es larga -**

**\- Esta bien, tu ganas....-** aceptó Vi mientras sacaba comida de su bolsa y le compartía un poco a Akali 

**\- Gracias...-** respondió sorprendida 

**\- Yo vivía en una parte de la ciudad llamada Zaun, y luego....-**

Akali sorprendida por la amabilidad y confianza de Vi, decidió escucharla, después de todo, fue idea de ella que Vi subiera al árbol 

_Continuara_


	7. Suspiro

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente en el cielo de Jonia, Vi y Akali caminaban por el bosque mientras la luz de la naturaleza hacia su presencia

**-Así que.... es por eso que buscas a Riven... -** mencionó Akali

**\- Es complicado.... realmente solo deseo saber que objetivo tienen los Noxianos en Piltover -**

**\- ¿Es tan importante esa ciudad para ti?-** preguntó Akali 

**\- Si... me importan las personas en ella... mis compañeros.... y bueno....-** Vi suspiro derrotada **\- sin importar lo que hizo.... aun me importa Caitlyn -**

**-Vaya.... debes quererla mucho para poder decir eso....-**

**\- Conozco esa expresión -** sonrió Vi **\- ¿Estas pensando en alguien no es así? -**

**\- ¿Qué? -** respondió alarmada Akali **\- no... no te confundas-**

**\- No puedo ver tu rostro completo por tu mascara.... pero tus ojos me dicen mucho -**

**-Yo... agh -** Akali se detuvo y tomo su frente con su mano **\- no se si es buena idea pero... te haré una pregunta -**

**\- Te escucho -**

**\- Quiero ayudar y proteger a alguien... pero nadie esta de mi lado, estoy sola.... pero realmente quiero ayudarla.... pero.... yo nunca me había sentido así -**

**\- Debes quererla mucho para poder decir eso....-** dijo Vi sonriendo 

**\- No es gracioso.... -** dijo algo molesta **\- ¿Que hiciste cuando nadie creía en ti? ¿Cómo lo superaste? -**

**\- Cuando fui compañera de Cait.... nadie en la ciudad entera confiaba en mi, era recibida por miradas de odio en todos lados.... sin embargo, no quería decepcionar a Caitlyn, incluso si tenia que cambiar yo misma... o tenia que dejar ir cosas de mi pasado.... aveces algunas personas realmente si valen la pena, no cualquier día te encuentras con alguien que saca lo mejor de ti, ¿no? -** Vi le sonrió a Akali

**-Aveces debes hacer cosas que nunca pensabas hacer.... para proteger a las personas que te importan.... -**

**\- Es una forma de decirlo -**

**\- Vaya.... Te conozco hace unas horas y ya me enseñaste más que mi maestro-** se burló Akali

Vi sonrió ante el cumplido hasta que escuchó un sonido a la distancia, parecían personas y animales

**-Quizá pueda ayudarte...-** mencionó Akali **\- debido al juicio de Riven los aldeanos están algo tensos, no podrás entrar libremente a Jonia en estos momentos-**

**\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?-**

**\- Creo que Riven suele ir a un pequeño valle cerca de este lugar, o al menos la he visto en varias ocasiones -**

**\- Debido a la tensión generada por los aldeanos.... Puedo asumir que ella está en ese lugar en la noche, ¿cierto?-** preguntó Vi

**\- Estás en lo cierto -**

**\- Tendré que esperar hasta el anochecer.... Esto será algo aburrido....-** mencionó Vi algo frustrada

**\- No te preocupes.... Puedo acompañarte mientras tanto, pero luego.... Tengo algunas cosas qué debo hacer.... -** dijo Akali suspirando

**\- Es más que suficiente... Gracias-** Vi sonrió **\- ¿vas a contarme sobre ella?-**

**\- Bueno.... Supongo que podría....-** respondió nerviosa

Al ver el nerviosismo de Akali, Vi comenzó a reírse   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\- Ve a los muelles de Zaun, fue la última vez que estuve con mi hermana-** recordaba Caitlyn las palabras de Jinx mientras viajaba en su auto caminó a Zaun

Le tomo más de lo que esperaba, hizo una pequeña parada para llevarse los guanteletes de Vi de su casa y algunas cosas para el viaje

La noche pronto haría su presencia, debía encontrar la manera en que Vi lograría ir a Jonia, bajo de su auto y se paro justo en el lugar donde había dejado a Vi, sentía un malestar el tan solo recordar lo que había hecho

  
  


**\- La única forma de llegar es por medio del mar... ¿ acaso Vi tenia algún contacto para eso? -** se preguntaba Cait   
  


Caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar a los muelles de Zaun, la noche estaba entrando, no podía estar en un área en el cual la figura de la Sheriff fuera algo odiada 

Rápidamente entro a un bar y todas las miradas se centraron en ella

Avanzó a sentarse en una mesa vacía mientras ignoraba a los demás, sin embargo observó cómo un grupo de hombres ebrios estaban rodeando a alguien más, sin poder controlarlo, Cait se esforzó para que que sucedía

Había una chica a la cual no dejaban en paz, la molestaban, sin embargo ella también estaba ebria

El lado policial de Cait salió de ella y se acercó a los hombres   
  


**\- Ya déjenla sola -** dijo con autoridad

**-¿Disculpa? Parece que quieres unirte a nosotros cariño....-** respondió otro 

Comenzaron a acercarse cuando Cait mostró su rifle detrás de su espalda y sin miedo alguno, lo cargo frente a los hombres

Todos se detuvieron y observaron a Cait con duda, sin embargo escucharon detrás de ellos otra arma lista para disparar, la chica ya estaba de pie apuntándoles con sus armas 

**-Vamos.....-** dijo uno de ellos mientras todos se retiraban ante la vista amenazante de ambas chicas 

Una vez se fueron, Cait se acercó a la otra chica la cual se había sentado de nuevo mientras tomaba su frente con su mano, parecía tener un dolor de cabeza debido a las bebidas   
  
  


**\- Gracias por eso....-** mencionó la otra chica

**\- De nada -** respondió Cait 

Cait acomodó la gran bolsa que llevaba, dentro estaban los guanteletes de Vi, realmente eran pesados 

**\- Tranquila, no estoy ebria.... no tanto.... -** rió la otra chica **\- ¿Que traes que es tan pesado? -**

**\- Es... es algo de una.... amiga... -** respondió Cait con algo de tristeza 

**\- Es extraño.... hace unos tres o cuatro días conocí a una nueva amiga.... y solía usar guantes como esos.... -** dijo la otra chica sospechando con quien estaba hablando 

**\- ¿Ella tenia cabello rosa? -** preguntó Cait algo exaltada 

**\- Un lindo cabello rosa, un lindo tatuaje en su mejilla.... y un muy buen cuerpo para ser sincera -** sonrió 

**\- ¿Qué? -** Cait se apenaba levemente 

**\- Oh vamos... ¿me vas a negar eso?-** rió 

**\- Bueno.... -** Cait no sabia como responder a eso, no después de todo lo que paso 

**\- Eres Caitlyn... ¿No es así?.... soy Sarah Fortunne, ella me habló mucho de ti -**

**\- ¿Ella estaba bien? -** preguntó preocupada 

**\- Aun estaba algo herida por.... lo que paso... pero lo estaba superando muy bien cuando nos separamos -**

**\- Asumo que quizá pueda odiarme.... -** dijo Cait algo triste

**\- Todo lo contrario, ella te quiere mucho, tanto que fue a Jonia a buscar apoyo -**

**\- ¿Tu la llevaste a Jonia? -** preguntó Cait 

**\- Claro que si... hicimos un pequeño trato -**

**\- Haz un trato conmigo.... necesito llegar a Jonia también, debo hablar con Vi, debo arreglar todo y estar con ella para proteger la ciudad-**

**\- Hey, hey, tranquila querida.... esta bien, tienes suerte de que Vi me agradara.... ella es una muy buena chica -** mencionó Fortune mientras se ponía de pie -sígueme, mi barco saldrá en unos minutos - 

**\- ¿Me ayudaras? -** preguntó Cait sorprendida 

**\- Tu misma lo dijiste.... Vi te necesita, debemos darnos prisa -**

**\- Gracias.... -** susurró Cait mientras seguía a Fortune fuera del bar 

* * *

**\- Parece que tu situación es algo complicada.... -** mencionó Vi ante el relato de Akali 

**\- Ya lo creo.... -** respondió 

**\- No te rindas.... lo estas haciendo bien -** Vi le sonrió a Akali 

**\- ¿Tu crees? -**

**\- ¿Ella realmente es tan importante para ti? -**

**\- Si... lo es.... -**

**\- Entonces ve con ella, si tu mundo se arregla cuando estas a su lado.... es una opción muy obvia de lo que debes hacer.... -**

Ambas detuvieron el paso, la luna era brillante, había un tranquilo silencio acompañado del sonido de las hojas de los arboles, un pequeño valle a la distancia.... 

Una chica sentada en lo alto de una pequeña colina a la luz de la luna, tenia un brillante cabello plateado 

**\- Bueno.... aquí esta... -** mencionó Akali haciendo entender a Vi de que ella era Riven 

**\- Bueno... -** suspiró **\- hey... gracias por tu ayuda -**

**\- Espero que tus problemas se resuelvan, te deseo buena suerte -**

**\- A ti también... y recuerda, no te rindas -** respondió Vi como despedida 

Comenzaron a separarse cuando Akali hablo una vez más 

**\- HEY -** dijo Akali haciendo que Vi volteara 

**-¿Si? -**

Akali tomo su mascara y se la quitó, revelando su rostro completo hacia Vi 

**\- Gracias....-** le mostró una sonrisa mientras se alejaba 

Vi solamente sonrió de igual manera, puede que en Piltover fallara como una buena oficial, pero podía seguir ayudando a las personas sin la necesitad de dar golpes

Enfocó su vista en Riven quien estaba sentada en la fresca hierva y veía la luna muy tranquila, suspiro y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella 

_Continuara_


	8. Bajo la luna

Vi se acercó a Riven y pudo observar su mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno   
  


**\- ¿Vas a matarme? -** preguntó Riven suavemente 

**\- ¿Qué? -** preguntó Vi sorprendida **\- No... claro que no, vengo de muy lejos como para hacer eso -**

**\- ¿No eres de Jonia? -** preguntó Riven examinando a Vi con la luz de la luna 

**\- No.... vengo de Piltover, algo lejano de aquí .... -**

**\- ¿Y que haces aquí? -**

**-Lo siento si mi presencia te molesta... solo busco tu ayuda -**

**\- No yo... -** Riven suspiró - es extraño que alguien no me trate con hostilidad -

**\- Escuche que tu juicio fue hace un día...-**

**\- Fui perdonada.... no me lo merecía.... pero me mostraron piedad aquí, sin embargo algunos aldeanos aun se muestran hostiles, tienen razón ..... siéntate, debes estar cansada si vienes de muy lejos -** mencionó Riven 

**\- Un poco.... gracias -**

**\- ¿ Por que te seria útil? -**

**\- Yo solía vivir en un lugar peligroso y toxico, sin embargo comencé a aventurar en Piltover en busca de como sobrevivir.... hasta que ella me encontró y me dio una nueva oportunidad, Caitlyn -**

**\- ¿Eras una especie de criminal? -** preguntó Riven algo curiosa 

**\- Algo así... me convertí en una defensora de aquella ciudad, nadie confiaba en mi al principio, todos me veían aun como una criminal.... algo parecido a ti con Jonia... -**

**\- ¿Ella... te perdonó? -**

**\- Si.... sin embargo fui advertida.... Noxus planea llegar a mi ciudad y no tengo idea por que.... y luego fue cuando Caitlyn no tuvo confianza en mi y bueno.... me abandonó en las afueras de la ciudad -** Vi desvió la mirada 

**\- Siento escuchar eso.... -** Riven pareció pensar un momento **\- mira.... ya no soy noxiana, si ellos tienen planes para tu ciudad... no se me fue informada.... -**

**\- ¿ Al menos puedes tener una idea de que podrían querer ellos contra la ciudad? -** suspiró Vi 

**\- Solo les interesa los químicos de Zaun, tienen varias alianzas por ese lugar -**

**\- La amenaza de su llegada no es para Zaun directamente.....-**

**\- ¿Quién te dio ese aviso? -** pensó Riven un momento 

**\- Mi hermana..... fue informada por Lux..... -**

**\- ¿Lux Crownguard? -**

**\- Si.... ¿pasa algo con eso? -**

**\- Ella no tendría posibilidad de obtener información de tal calibre... -**

**\- Alguien le proporcionó esa información -**

**\- Y ese alguien es un noxiano, no hay dudas.... -**

**-¿Una unión entre naciones? -**

**\- Eso es imposible.... parece que hay infiltrados entre bandos -** razonó Riven 

**\- Algo extraño esta pasado aquí.... -** mencionó Vi   
  
  
  


Riven dio un largo suspiro y volvió a hablar   
  
  
  


**\- Hay un refugio de Noxus..... cerca de las costas, afuera del terreno de Jonia, no creo que este habitado por alguien importante, pero quizá puedas encontrar algo de información de los guerreros que estén... -**

**\- Eso tendrá que ser suficiente..... -**

**\- Tú amabilidad es agradable.... Quisiera ayudarte más, pero no puedo, no puedo salir de Jonia.... Directamente no debería estar aquí.... -**

**\- ¿Cuál fue tu condena? -** se animó a preguntar Vi

**\- Trabajar para las tierras y habitantes de Jonia, se me brindaría un techo y comida.... Sin embargo la general de Jonia aún se muestra hostil.... -**

**\- Irelia..... -**

**\- ¿La conoces? -**

**\- No la conozco, pero se los nombres de las máximas figuras de autoridad en las regiones, es obligatorio para ser defensora -**

**\- Ya veo.... -**   
  


Vi reviso su bolsa casi vacía con su armadura y un poco de comida sobrante

Tomo la poca comida y se la ofreció a Riven la cuál mostró una mirada sorprendida   
  
  


**\- Se fuerte.... No es fácil al principio, todos te ven con un insecto raro, no tienen confianza en ti, te muestran miedo u odio, pero el que persevera, alcanza.... Sé cómo te sientes, también pasé por eso -**

**\- No creí que alguien pudiera comprender.... -** suspiró Riven mientras aceptaba la comida

**\- Siempre se puede volver a comenzar de nuevo, tener una nueva vida.... Si yo pude hacerlo, estoy segura que tú también-**

**\- Gracias.... Vi-** respondió Riven con una expresión graciosa observando su rostro

**\- Mi tatuaje... Lo sé-** río Vi 

El cielo comenzó a tener un color naranja oscuro, pronto amanecería 

**\- Debo ponerme en marcha.... -** mencionó Vi mientras se ponía de pie 

**\- Yo debo volver también, seguiré tu consejo.... con o sin dificultades, haré lo posible por iniciar de nuevo -**

**\- Gracias por darme esta información, significa mucho -**

Vi le ofrece la mano a Riven y esta la acepta 

**\- Buena suerte -** responde Riven

**\- Igual tú -** sonríe Riven 

Esa fue la señal de la despedida, Vi volvió a entrar al bosque mientras que Riven regresaba a cerca de unas casas de unos aldeanos 

En su caminata, Vi comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, volvió a ponerse su su armadura, no tenia sus guanteletes, pero para ella no eran necesarios 

* * *

Unos golpes de escucharon, Jinx sorprendida abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida en su celda

Al observar, se dio cuenta que era Jayce 

**\- ¿Si? -** preguntó Jinx con sarcasmo 

**\- ¿Prometes no escapar?.... tengo mucho sobre mis hombros.... no puedo hacer esto solo -** decía Jayce con una mirada cansada 

**\- ¿Y por que esa amabilidad hacia mi? -**

**\- Eres la hermana de Vi.... admito que al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero con el tiempo aprendí a valorarla y admirarla -**

Jinx sonrió mientras que Jayce abría la puerta de la celda 

**\- ¿Que debo hacer? -**

**\- ¿Crees poder no hacer explotar las cosas por unas horas? las patrullas están siendo muy cansadas para una sola persona -**

**\- No te prometo nada.... pero si puedo reventar la cabeza a algún rufián que encuentre, recuerda que yo pienso como ellos, se varias estrategias de escape -**

**\- Vaya.... esas fueron las palabras de Vi en su primer día.... -**

**\- Ambas venimos del mismo lugar, no te sorprendas -** rió Jinx 

**\- ¿Vas a ayudarme? -** preguntó Jayce mientras la dejaba salir 

**\- Te ayudare.... pero no creas que seré un oficial o algo así, no soy tan fácil de convencer como mi hermana -**

**-Es una pregunta tonta.... ¿ al menos seguirás mis reglas? -**

**\- Las reglas se hicieron para romperse.... como los edificios... o la gente -** sonrió Jinx

**-Eso tiene sentido para mi -** Jayce sonrió con algo de malicia y sarcasmo 

Continuara 


	9. Reencuentro

El ambiente estaba totalmente rodeado de una espesa oscuridad y varias ráfagas de viento las cuales atravesaban el cabello de Vi mientras se acercaba lentamente a una fuente de luz cerca del océano de Jonia 

**\- Tal como me mencionó Riven... hay refugios Noxianos ocultos aquí.... -** susurró Vi mientras tomaba aire para concentrarse **\- Vamos... puedes hacerlo... solo debes entrar y patear varios traseros y luego hacer lo que hacías en Piltover, interrogar a golpes -** Vi sonrió 

Vi estaba a tan solo varios pasos de aquel lugar, podía escuchar a varios tipos hablar entre ellos, no sabían que ella estaba apunto de cazarlos, hasta que algo hizo que se pusieran en alerta y en silencio salieron del refugio, obligando a Vi a permanecer oculta en algunos arbustos 

**\- ¿Ahora que pasa? -** se preguntaba Vi algo frustrada hasta que se dio cuenta que los tipos tenían su vista en el océano, un barco de acercaba a la orilla **\- ese barco..... no puede ser -** ella conocía ese barco, era Miss Fortune **-¿Que hace ella aquí y ahora? No puedo dejar que esta oportunidad se desperdicie -** dijo Vi mientras rápidamente salia de su escondite y se acercaba a los tipos por detrás 

**-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?-** gritó un tipo al ver a Vi, de inmediato ella comenzó acabar con uno de ellos mientras los demás la rodeaban y alistaban sus hachas y espadas 

**\- Vamos, no tengo toda la noche -** respondió Vi mientras se preparaba para pelear 

Regularmente Vi no tendría problema en pelear contra varios oponentes a la vez, sin embargo la oscuridad y sus armas le hicieron pasar un mal momento 

Intentaba esquivar los ataques sin embargo esto era muy distinto a las peleas callejeras en Zaun, estos tipos peleaban de una manera muy diferente 

Podía esquivar sus ataques, sin embargo lograban herirla debido al filo de sus armas 

**\- Esto no es bueno.... -** susurraba Vi mientras sentía como el dolor de varias cortadas aparecían en su cuerpo, ella estaba pagando el precio de no tener sus guanteletes **\- diablos.... duele más de lo que esperaba.... -** pensaba 

Uno de los tipos intentó tumbar a Vi, pero ella logro reaccionar haciendo que tropezara y golpeando su cabeza quedando inconsciente en el suelo 

Vi suspiraba mientras podía ver como sus heridas a causa de los cortes de las espadas sangraban, sin embargo hizo un gran esfuerzo y se puso de pie nuevamente buscando seguir con la pelea 

Los tipos restantes decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, obligando a Vi a solamente defenderse 

**\- Estas en superioridad numérica, no podrás contra nosotros-** mencionó un tipo golpeando a Vi en el rostro haciendo que ella cayera al suelo 

**\- Maldita sea.... dolerá mañana.... -** mencionó Vi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo se vio obligada a rodar en el suelo debido a un gran hacha que se dirigía hacia su cabeza con intención de matarla 

Nuevamente escuchó el grito del tipo cargando el hacha, sin embargo las heridas de Vi evitaron que pudiera moverse con la suficiente velocidad, obligando a detener el hacha con sus propias manos 

Vi comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en sus brazos y manos, cuando de pronto sentía como un liquido caía sobre su rostro, era su propia sangre 

**\- Ya no tienes oportunidad-** respondió aquel tipo que comenzó a presionar el hacha mientras que Vi hacia lo posible con detenerla mientras se lastimaba

**\- No puedo terminar así..... Piltover cuenta conmigo.....-** decía Vi mientras cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir como su alrededor se quedaba en un extraño silencio y en su mente varios recuerdos comenzaron a ocurrir 

Recordó su infancia en Zaun junto a Jinx, sus primeros robos en la ciudad, el día que conoció a Caitlyn, sus patrullas juntas 

**-Recuerdos de mi vida....¿ de verdad voy a morir?-** se preguntaba Vi hasta que todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un muy fuerte sonido el cual hasta el océano entero pudo haber escuchado 

Un disparo 

Vi abrió los ojos y sintió como la presión sobre el hacha desaparecía, situó su vista al rostro del tipo, tenia su mirada perdida y luego, lentamente cayó al suelo 

Lanzó el hacha lejos de ella y vio con ayuda de la luz de la luna como varias sombras estaban acercándose a ella 

Vi con muchas preguntas intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no lograba hacerlo, los cortes en su pierna y brazos se lo impedían 

**\- Ocúpate de ella.... yo y mi tripulación nos encargaremos de ellos -** mencionó una voz muy familiar 

**\- Claro... -** respondió una voz la cual hizo que Vi quedara confundida y sorprendida 

La sombra se acercó a Vi y se arrodilló junto a ella 

**\- ¿ Creíste que dejaría que hicieras esto sola? -** preguntó 

**\- No puede ser..... -** decía Vi mientras lograba ver con mayor claridad y enfocar su vista **-¿Caitlyn?-**

**\- Vi.....-** respondió suavemente una Caitlyn la cual sus ojos se humedecían lentamente al ver a Vi herida y confundida 

**\- ¿Enserio eres tú? -** preguntó Vi 

Caitlyn no respondió y rápidamente abrazó a Vi con cuidado de no lastimarla aun más

**\- Perdóname..... -** decía Cait entre lágrimas **\- Soy una estúpida.... por favor.... perdóname.... -** ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Vi 

**\- Eres tú..... -** mencionó suavemente Vi mientras correspondía el abrazo y dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas también, realmente sentía un gran alivio al ver a Caitlyn de nuevo 

**\- Estas herida.... -** dijo Cait luego de unos segundos, separándose un poco de Vi y observando la situación 

**\- No es nada grave.... -** decía Vi tratando de calmar a Cait 

**\- Vi... yo.... -** Cait no lograba formular palabras, parecía como si quisiera decir mil cosas al mismo tiempo 

**\- Cupcake.... -** susurró Vi mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Caitlyn y acaricio su mejilla **\- todo esta bien -**

**\- No Vi.... solo mira lo que mis errores han causado... estamos en las afueras de Jonia a media noche, estas con varias heridas.... mientras que Noxus planea algo contra Piltover.... y yo no te creí.... y te lastime y.... -** Vi puso su dedo sobre los labios de Cait evitando que siguiera hablando 

**\- No hagas eso.... no te lastimes de esa manera.... tienes razón, han pasado varias cosas y nosotras debemos hablar.... pero no ahora, luego -** respondió Vi con una leve sonrisa 

**\- Yo..... esta bien -** suspiró Cait intentando calmarse 

Algunos pasos se acercaron a ambas, era Miss Fortune quien junto a su tripulación habían derrotado a los tipos Noxianos que quedaban 

**\- Tanto tiempo Vi -** sonrió Fortune

**\- Que graciosa -** sonrió también 

**\- Caitlyn, debemos llevarla al barco, así podremos curar sus heridas -**

**\- Claro-** respondió Cait ayudando a Vi a ponerse de pie **\- apóyate en mí si lo necesitas Vi....** -

**\- Gracias Cait -** respondió Vi agradecida 

Vi y Caitlyn comenzaron a caminar hacia el barco seguidos de Miss Fortune, mientras la tripulación ataba a los tipos Noxianos y vigilaba los alrededores 

Continuara 


	10. Te perdono

Con mucha dificultad, pero Caitlyn logró que Vi pudiera subir al barco, ella podía ver en las expresiones de su rostro que realmente sentía dolor 

**-¿En donde te duele?-** preguntó Cait mientras Vi se apoyaba en su hombro e ingresaban a la cabina del barco 

**\- Siento algunos cortes en mis brazos.... y hay una pierna lastimada... creo-** decía Vi algo apenada 

**\- Hay que limpiar sus heridas, debemos evitar que se infecten -** mencionó Miss Fortune quien las había acompañado mientras su tripulación vigilaba al grupo de Noxianos **-¿eres buena con aguja e hilo?-** le preguntó a Cait 

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó confundida 

**\- Para poder limpiar y tratar las heridas.... ella no debe tener gran parte de su ropa.... y considerando varias cosas.... creo que debes ser tú quien la ayude-** respondió Fortune riendo 

**\- Oh.... bueno.... -** Cait se sonrojo 

**\- Que graciosa.... -** mencionó suavemente Vi con una sonrisa 

**\- Ten... usa esto -** Fortune le entregó vendas, agua para limpiar las heridas, una aguja e hilo 

**\- Gracias.....-** respondió Cait 

**\- Les daré... algo de privacidad -** rió Fortune **-Luego nos ocuparemos de nuestros amigos Noxianos, hasta el amanecer... Vi debe descansar -** mencionó mientras salia de la habitación y dejaba a la pareja sola 

Caitlyn volteó su mirada hacia Vi lentamente mientras sentía como se ponía cada vez más nerviosa 

**\- No te preocupes.... no haré nada atrevido, no puedo -** decía Vi mientras lentamente y con algunas quejas de dolor comenzaba a quitarse su chaqueta y sus pantalones ensangrentados 

**\- No... no es eso.... nunca te había visto sin tu armadura.... es todo... -** respondió Cait apenada mientras se acercaba a Vi con las vendas y el agua 

**\- Claro.... -** respondió Vi suavemente 

Cait tomo algunas vendas y las mojó en el agua y comenzó a limpiar con mucho cuidado las heridas en los brazos de Vi 

Eran cortes grandes, sin embargo no eran tan profundos, no era necesario utilizar aguja e hilo, al menos no por ahora 

**\- Debemos hablar..... -** susurró Cait 

**\- ¿Estas segura? -** preguntó Vi **-tendremos más tiempo luego.... -**

Cait comenzó a vendar los brazos de Vi lentamente hasta los codos, acto seguido limpió el corte en su pierna 

Este si era un poco más profundo, causa de un hacha, Cait tendría que utilizar agua e hilo para tratarla 

**\- Esto dolerá un poco.... -** mencionó Cait mientras veía a Vi a los ojos 

**\- Adelante... confió en ti -** respondió Vi con una leve sonrisa 

Caitlyn comenzó a tratar la herida, introduciendo la aguja mientras unía la piel lentamente y con mucho cuidado 

Vi solamente cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, era una sensación nada agradable 

**\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -** preguntó Cait con algo de tristeza en su voz 

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -**

**\- Te lastime.... te abandone.... no confié en ti cuando tú siempre me dijiste la verdad... -**

Cait terminó de tratar la herida y comenzaba a vendarla 

**-Dije que eras una criminal.... yo..... -** Cait no puedo seguir hablando, su garganta no se lo permitía y bajó su rostro 

**\- Cait.... -** Vi se acercó demasiado y tomo su barbilla obligando a tener contacto visual con ella, pudo observar varias lagrimas caer de los ojos de Caitlyn 

**\- Deberías estar enojada conmigo Vi.... después de lo que hice.... -** decía con algo de odio, odio hacia sí misma 

**\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.... -** respondió Vi tranquilamente **\- nunca podría odiarte.... es por eso que busque ayuda.... estuve en aguas turbias, tuve una pelea en un bar, recorrí parte del océano, escale un gran árbol con la ayuda de una ninja, hable con Riven y tuve una batalla con un grupo de Noxianos armados....con un solo objetivo..... salvar y ayudar a Piltover.... ayudarte a ti Cait -**

Cait solamente veía los ojos azules de aquella mujer frente a ella 

**\- También he cometido errores.... -** Vi continuó hablando **\- nunca te dije que Jinx era mi hermana, me demore demasiado.... se que soy muy impulsiva, arruino algunas cosas... -**

**\- Vi.... no hagas eso.... -**

**\- ¿Hacer que? -** preguntó Vi 

**\- Invertir la situación.... la estúpida aquí.... soy yo -**

**\- Cait.... -**

Caitlyn aun con algunas lagrimas, levantó su cuello mostrando el collar de había encontrado en el apartamento de Vi 

**\- Lo encontraste..... -** respondió Vi muy sorprendida 

**\- Leí cada una de las cartas... cada error que cometí.... las muchas veces que te lastime... y aun así, te tomaste el tiempo de buscar algo especial para mi... -**

**\- Quería que fuera especial.... -** mencionó Vi suavemente 

**\- Y yo arruine todo eso..... lo arruine todo.... -** Cait no dejaba de soltar lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de frustración **\- no merezco tu perdón Vi.... no puedo....-**

En cuestión de algunos segundos, Vi tomó el rostro de Caitlyn y rápidamente lo acercó al suyo, mientras juntaban sus labios en un suave pero tierno beso el cual duró varios segundos 

Ambas se separaron y Vi observó como la mirada de Cait era cristalina, estaba sorprendida por aquella acción

**\- Te perdono... -** susurró Vi 

**\- Vi..... -**

Caitlyn se aferró al cuello de Vi y la abrazó mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro 

**\- Cupcake... recuerda que aun estoy herida.... no me presiones tan fuerte -** rió Vi 

**\- Lo siento -** reaccionó Cait algo alarmada 

**\- Tranquila, todo esta bien -** respondió Vi mientras se volvía a vestir a la mirada de Caitlyn **\- Debemos interrogar a los Noxianos.... el motivo por el cual desean llegar a Piltover es un misterio aun.... -**

**\- Eso podrá esperar hasta mañana.... debes descansar Vi -**

**\- Viaje mucho como para dormir ahora Cait -**

**\- También yo.... viaje de Piltover a Jonia en tan solo unos días-** respondió Cait **\- y no pienso haber llegado hasta acá solo para ver como te lastimas aun mas por no descansar unas horas -**

**\- Hay prioridades más importantes Cait.... -**

**\- Yo tengo una única prioridad en este momento... -** mencionó mientras se acercaba a Vi 

**\- ¿Cuál? -** preguntó Vi 

**\- Reparar mis errores.... -** Cait susurró mientras tomaba el rostro de Vi se se acercó, dándole un inesperado beso en los labios 

**\- Cait.... -** susurraba Vi mientras intentaba que Caitlyn dejara de besarle, sin embargo no tuvo éxito 

**\- Que lastima.... las esposas de peluche las tengo en casa.... -** respondió Cait con una pequeña risa 

**\- ¿Estas segura de esto? -** preguntó Vi algo insegura 

Cait se quitó su sombrero y comenzó a bajar parte de su vestido, haciendo que Vi se sorprendiera, se acercó con las intenciones de hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Vi nuevamente 

**\- Quédate conmigo al menos lo que queda de la noche.... déjame cuidarte -** mencionó Cait 

**\- Confió en ti -** respondió finalmente Vi , dejando que Cait la guiara a la cama de la habitación mientras sentía como su cuerpo y labios se relajaban entre caricias y besos 

_Continuara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la demora, varios proyectos de la universidad me han robado algo de tiempo, espero poder actualizar más seguido :)


End file.
